1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates in general to taps for flexible packaging (including bag in box packaging), and more particularly to a tap for flexible packaging that includes a dosing dispenser configured to dispense a particular desired quantity upon each actuation.
2. Background Art
The use of flexible packaging for storage and dispensing of flowable material is well known in the art. Generally, such flexible packaging may include a dispensing tap. Often such dispensing taps can be triggered into either an open or a closed configuration. When open, a full flow is passed through the tap. When closed, no flowable material is allowed to pass.
There are some taps which provide the ability to adjust the rate of the flow when the tap is in the open position. Thus, one may adjust the flow rate so as to either selectively increase or decrease the flow from the flexible bag.
There is an advantage to facilitate the passage of a particular quantity of flowable material from a flexible bag. One such solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,789,269 issued to Prichard. That solution includes a plurality of one way valves which direct fluid through a path, and includes a piercing probe member.
The present disclosure provides for the metering or dosing of dispensing from a flexible bag in a manner that is advantageous over the prior art.